


Midnight Conversations

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this at like two am a few nights ago yikes, jack can be a shitty boyfriend and in this case he's terrible but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jack wakes David up early in the day to make fun of his life choices from previous years





	

"Jack, why the fuck are you calling me at two in the morning?"  
David Jacobs was a light sleeper, and everyone was aware of this. If Les were to simply drop a book off his bed in the night, David would wake up, because he could hear it; it was normal to wake up to anything.  
His friends never took advantage of this. They barely called, or texted after a certain period of time (except on weekends), and if they did, it was for a good reason (if you forget about that time a drunk Racetrack called to talk about the good sex he had with Spot Conlon at three am once).  
Jack Kelly was David's boyfriend; and he barely called. Why? One, Jack spent half the night playing Candy Crush, just in hopes of beating someone's high score. Or, he'd be on YouTube, watching stupid tutorials that were useless to him. The only times he'd call were on days when David was down, whether it be about a bad grade, or someone made him feel down.  
So Jack calling at this hour was weird.  
And a bit stupid.  
Jack's yawn was the first answer of sorts; yawning was like a specialty of his. Then, he spoke; "Dave, Romeo gave me your elementary school yearbook."  
"Jack, throw it out—"  
A cackle came from the other end of the phone, followed by a slight wheeze, and "damn it, Spot sprayed Axe in here."  
"You were in the choir?" Jack's voice sounded almost cheerful, and David wanted to throw a punch at him. But all he could do was sit up, making his bed creak, and hold his head in his hand. "I didn't know you sang, darlin'. You never sing to me."  
David blushed, but he shook it off quick. "Please, just toss that book out. It's full of sh—"  
"You were in fucking chess club in the third grade? Nerd."  
"Rude."  
"Hey, hey. A cute nerd." Jack laughed quietly, more to himself, but David laughed along. The young man was beginning to grin; he simply ran a hand through his hair, and continued to grin as Jack spoke his thoughts on the passed years.  
Within fifteen minutes, Jack's reciting of the yearbook ended, and his yawning took up their conversations. A few laughs were thrown in here and there, most by David, as Jack talked about his first few school years.  
"Jack, it's late now."  
"It was already late—"  
"It's nearly three right now."  
Their midnight conversation ended in a flurry of David trying to quiet Jack, while Jack talked about random topics (including, and David didn't know why, a discussion about pasta), but it ended with a few 'I love you's' and 'Jack shut up, Les is starting to wake up and he'll tell Mom I'm awake.'  
Their night ended differently, but David fell asleep with a smile on his face. And Jack did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope this was alright; it's not my best work, but I do hope you all enjoyed it!  
> This was previously posted on my Tumblr account, [spottyboyconlon](http://spottyboyconlon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
